Wireless communication and commanding with mobile devices is challenging in environments where the wireless signal is not strong and consistent. For example, a telepresence robot navigating through an office environment, based on commands from a remote user, may need to switch from one wireless router (or wireless network) to another as it traverses the office area. Such switching between wireless networks can cause disruption in the communications between the user and the robot. For example, the robot may not receive certain commands from the user, and the user may not receive certain information from the robot. In the example of a telepresence robot, this means the user may not only lose the ability to control the movements of the robot, but may further lose a video, text and/or audio connection with the robot environment.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.